Energy can be transferred from a power source to a receiving device using a variety of known techniques such as radiative (far-field) techniques. For example, radiative techniques using low-directionality antennas can transfer a small portion of the supplied radiated power, namely, that portion in the direction of, and overlapping with, the receiving device used for pick up. In such methods, much—even most—of the energy is radiated away in directions other than the direction of the receiving device, and typically the transferred energy is insufficient to power or charge the receiving device. In another example of radiative techniques, directional antennas are used to confine and preferentially direct the radiated energy towards the receiving device. In this case, an uninterruptible line-of-sight and potentially complicated tracking and steering mechanisms are used.
Another approach to energy transfer is to use non-radiative (near-field) techniques. For example, techniques known as traditional induction schemes do not (intentionally) radiate power, but use an oscillating current passing through a primary coil, to generate an oscillating magnetic near-field that induces currents in a nearby receiving or secondary coil. Traditional induction schemes can transfer modest to large amounts of power over very short distances. In these schemes, the offset tolerances between the power source and the receiving device are very small. Electric transformers and proximity chargers, for example, typically use traditional induction schemes.